


【红茶会】应召男友（6）

by Milomua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【红茶会】应召男友（6）

王耀草拟着一份会议通知，键盘敲打得噼啪作响，他却有点心不在焉。文档格式都是现成的，只需要做好核对，将时间地点填进预留的空白里，给相关负责人发过去就好。  
    本来已是驾轻就熟的工作，但今天要开的会议比平日多了一倍，各个部门送上来的时间表撞得一塌糊涂，显示重叠的红色区域在屏幕上染出一大片，王耀头疼地捂住额头，朝某个方向瞪了一眼。  
    ——还不是拜某个刚刚出差归来就开始折腾的工作狂魔所赐。  
    平日里柯克兰事务所就已经很繁忙了，处在CBD的核心区，阳光和天空透过整栋玻璃外墙照在地面上，波光反射着泼洒开来，给人一种永不倦怠的错觉。每个人都带着职业性的微笑，嘴角弯起的弧度刚刚好，语速快得像下一秒就会死掉。  
    在这里工作时间久了，王耀经常会觉得事务所的同事们已经不再是正常的人类，他们只是一身身行走的正装，黑白分明，机械而高效。 这些所谓环球金融中心的顶尖精英，拥有令人称羡的前途和薪水，也不过是整个行业庞然的机器里小小的零部件罢了。  
    王耀并不喜欢这种没有谁是无可替代的感觉。  
    ——当然，作为独一无二的存在，也有人例外。  
    亚瑟正倚在办公桌上打电话，铅灰色的西装和落地窗外车水马龙的城市完美地融合在一起。他拥有一间独立的工作室，围墙是玻璃的，里外通透的设计，一举一动都看得清楚。  
    亚瑟又在生气，刻薄的嘴唇开开合合，一边走来走去一边抓着他乱糟糟的头发。王耀托腮看着，想起弗朗西斯对英国人的评价，没由来觉得好笑。  
    罗莎送了一叠报表放在桌子上，示意让他在上司吩咐的时候送进去。  
    “好干净啊。”王耀随手翻看了几张。“我记得对于资金周转程度这么低的企业报单，我前任交接的时候会在旁边批点建议的。”  
    罗莎摇摇头。“不清楚，其他实习生没这个说法。可能柯克兰先生让他批的，你知道怎么写吗？”  
    “也不是很懂，只在课堂里学过一点。”王耀老实承认。  
    罗莎抿嘴笑了一下，王耀觉得她这个笑容不太友好，作为半个带他的老师，她应该给出点更靠谱的建议，比如打电话问问前任这个case的具体情况之类的。但罗莎只是越过电脑用力按了一下王耀的肩膀，悄声问道：“你还没进过柯克兰先生的办公室里面，对吗？”  
    “没。”  
    罗莎眨眨眼睛。“之前有个印度实习生，第一次交任务的时候不知道哪里惹了他，直接被文件夹扔出来的，额角撞得青了一块。我们在外面看得清清楚楚，都以为这小伙子下午就得卷铺盖走人，但柯克兰先生居然把他留到了最后，还亲笔写了推荐信，让他实习结束后去了一家很好的公司。”  
    王耀又看了看办公室，亚瑟似乎已经跟人家吵上了，脸颊涨得通红。  
    “您的意思是，我要做好足够的心理准备，竖着进去躺着出来吗？”  
    “不，我是说柯克兰先生其实是个很好的人。”罗莎狡猾地一笑，笑得王耀背后发凉。“他很喜欢你，按你自己的想法去做吧。我还有事，祝你好运！”  
    王耀目送着金色的长马尾消失在拐角，低头拿起了报表。略略一看，毫无疑问这几个企业的经营已经出现了很大问题，应收账款拖欠的太多，时间上来看也属于特别关注的级别。另一方面收入的长期波浪线倒是很稳定地向上浮动，表示这是一家还算健康的公司——那就奇怪了，它们的资金流是从哪里补充的？  
    是罗莎的资料没给全？也不对，她会直接告诉他。王耀咬着笔杆，努力回想着书上有没有类似的案例。还好他只是个小实习生，这种正式的咨询建议属于亚瑟的工作范围。  
    但写一点批注应该没关系吧……王耀想着，从抽屉里拿出统一配备的圆珠笔。  
    不得不说，上面绿色的小精灵是真的丑，特别丑。  
   
    下午办公室时间刚开始，资料送进去不超过半分钟，玻璃间的门就被推开了，英国人的脸上乌云密布，视线相撞的一瞬间，王耀吓差点从座位上跳起来。  
    亚瑟冲他点点头。“进来。”  
    “……”  
    吞了吞口水，王耀硬着头皮走进办公室，反手扣上了门。玻璃间里面远比看上去宽敞得多，通透的阳光下，千百粒细不可察的灰尘在空中飘浮，弥漫着淡淡的男士香水味。  
    亚瑟亲自给他搬过来一只转椅，往地上重重一墩。   
    “坐。”  
    这就是传说中的巴斯比之椅吧……心脏激烈地跳动着，王耀下意识向房间外望了一眼。从这个角度看过去，整层楼的光景一览无余，却没人注意到这方天地里手足无措的自己。  
    几秒钟的犹豫比一个世纪还漫长，等回过神，他已经顺从地坐在了椅子上。亚瑟倚在桌角，居高临下地俯视他，王耀不得不仰起脸。  
    自面试以后第一次如此近距离的接触，简直糟糕透顶。  
    亚瑟双手环胸，眉峰深深紧锁，眼眸被欲来的风雨染成阴沉的暗色。灼灼的逼视一瞬间将二十余年的所谓尊严全盘击碎，王耀恨不能把自己塞进地砖的缝隙里，他干咳了一下，勉强找到自己的声音。  
    “柯克兰先生，您找我有什么事？”  
    “你知不知道自己都干了点什么？”  
    话音甫落，亚瑟一挥手，一沓两英寸厚的文件劈头砸在王耀脸上。纸张划过皮肤的触感远比一千个耳光来的火辣，纷扬的纸片在眼前化成雪花铺满一地，王耀目瞪口呆地望着，大脑一片空白。   
    英国人的声音平静而冷酷。  
    “王先生，请你完完整整地重复一遍罗莎小姐交给你的任务，让我知道是你的耳朵有问题，还是脑子有问题。”  
    王耀僵硬地低下头。  
    “罗莎小姐说这份报表在我这里放一下，在您需要的时候送过去。”  
    亚瑟冷笑一声。“很好，那她有没有让你在文件上乱涂乱画？”  
    “这不算……”  
    “谁给你的权限？你以为你是谁，这种事情轮得到你指手画脚？”  
    “我没有……”  
    “清楚你的身份，你只是个实习生，别把自己看得多了不起。在这个位置上只需要你做最简单的工作，复制，粘贴，抄送，核对，仅此而已。如果您觉得被大材小用了，请立刻滚蛋，柯克兰不欢迎你这种眼高于顶的废物。”  
    王耀呆呆地坐着，不知不觉中，男人的面孔在泪眼中一片模糊。  
    他从不知道自己原来是这么脆弱的，巨大的委屈一瞬间在胸口爆发，眼眶被刺激得发酸，王耀死死攥着拳头，指甲嵌进掌心里。没什么好反驳的，是他的错，他不该自作主张。  
    在成功之前，尊严是最不值钱的东西。尚且残存着被践踏的价值，他就该感激涕零。  
    “对不起，先生。”  
    “下次再有这种事情发生，你就可以走人了。”  
    “……对不起。”  
    王耀垂下眼睛小声嗫嚅着，当务之急是把眼泪收回去。来不及想为了那短短的几行字他付出了多大的努力，查资料问前辈，跑前跑后，每一个字母都写得小心翼翼。  
    在英国人面前，解释没有用，诉苦没有用，只能换来更难听的冷嘲热讽。亚瑟柯克兰就是个恶魔，他从不在意践踏了什么，他只需要绝对的服从，仅此而已。  
    王耀止不住地浑身颤抖。亚瑟的身形挡住了阳光，在他身上投下一片阴影。东方人下意识缩成一团，清秀的眉眼在阴影里黯淡下来，染着晕红的眼角，湿漉漉的睫毛。  
    亚瑟怔了怔，胸口像被什么东西恶狠狠地抓了一下，突然滑过一抹异样的情绪：不过是个到岗不到一周的新人，他今天会不会，太焦躁了？  
    “柯克兰先生，没什么其他的事，我就先告辞了。”  
    王耀揉了揉鼻子，刚要站起身，却被压着肩膀按回座位里。惊慌地抬起脸，亚瑟正扭过头凝视着窗外鳞次栉比的高楼，嗓音有点沙哑：  
    “明天跟我去合作事务所开个高层会议，带好笔电，做记录。”  
    “啊？”  
    “你的建议虽然幼稚得让人发笑，但有几处还是挺可取的。到时候你自己跟他们说，反正这是你想出来的。”  
    “……”  
    这算什么，打一棒子，再给个甜枣？  
    跟随出差又是什么情况？会议记录这种事情应该是罗莎姐做吧？王耀的眼神太懵太直接，亚瑟被看得有点慌，索性转过身挥手赶人：“你要不要去？去的话赶紧出去准备一下！”  
    “喔喔，要去要去。”  
    总算结束了，王耀长抒了口气，小心把椅子推到一边，头也不回地逃出了玻璃间。出门最后一眼，亚瑟仍旧定定地站在原地，曲着指节烦躁地敲打桌面。他的背影笔直挺括，却没由来地疲惫不堪，似乎下一秒就会倒下——仿佛整个柯克兰的压力，都扛在他一人肩膀上。  
    王耀一路走回自己的小格子间，心脏还扑通扑通地跳。手机在口袋里嗡嗡做响，滑开一看，是罗莎发来的消息。  
    “加油加油！”后面还附上一个大大的笑脸。  
    王耀合上手机，有点哭笑不得。  
     
    临近下班的时候，王耀收到了一个陌生的电话。  
    “喂？”  
    “您好，请问是王黯先生吗？”电话里的声音温和柔软，很是好听。  
    王耀眯起眼睛。  
    “本田先生？”  
    “正是在下。请问您是波诺弗瓦先生的朋友吗？”  
    “先等一等。“王耀掩住话筒，紧张地向玻璃间看了一眼。亚瑟正在专心致志地工作，半个身影隐没在显示器后面。王耀转了个身，压低声音：“我现在不方便说话，马上要下班了，约个地点吧？”  
    “Olive Garden怎么样？在下很喜欢那里的炸鱿鱼圈。”  
    “是吗，我更喜欢那里的餐前面包，免费不限量。”  
     听筒里传来轻微的笑声。  
    “在下很期待与您的会面，王先生。”  
   
    王耀一进店就看见了正襟危坐的日本人，弗朗西斯说得没错，这确实是一个和自己很相似的孩子。不算惊艳的眉眼有着东方人特别的温和，刀裁的鬓角，莹白如玉的肤色。  
    王耀在本田菊面前坐了下来，报以一个礼貌的微笑。四目相对的瞬间，日本人漆黑的眼眸里闪过一丝惊讶，随即镇定下来，身体前探，微微鞠了个躬。  
    “别这样。”王耀赶紧伸手制止。  
    “没关系的。”本田菊摇了摇头，“您是波诺弗瓦先生的朋友。”  
    他把朋友一词咬得极重，加之反复强调着弗朗西斯，让王耀突然生出一种很不舒服的预感。本田敛着眼睛恭顺地垂下头，紧抿的唇角几乎和自己一模一样——该死，他早就应该想到的，弗朗西斯手机里有那么多劲爆辣妹的电话，却偏偏让他去联系本田菊。  
    ……这个操蛋的法国人！  
    “弗朗——波诺弗瓦先生他，”王耀不自觉攥紧杯子，唇舌僵硬，“也是你的客户之一？”  
    日本人犹豫了一下，点了点头。“不过已经很久不联系了，最近的一次还是一年前。”  
    王耀沉默，过了半晌才抬起眼睛，轻声说了句谢谢。  
    本田菊的眸子里闪着意味不明的光。  
    “过去的事就不要提了，要点单吗，王先生？”  
    “好。”王耀巴不得从这场对话逃离出来。“请给我一份鱿鱼圈，蘑菇塞肉和炸马苏里拉奶酪条的三拼。”  
    “要喝酒吗？”  
    “来一点桑塞尔白葡萄酒。”  
   
    王耀不是一个喜欢说废话消磨时间的人，本田菊也不是。目前两人的交集仅限于弗朗西斯，然而这是王耀现在最不想谈及的话题。也没什么好遮掩的，王耀索性单刀直入地发问。  
    “请问你们都有哪些寻找客户的途径？”  
    “毕竟是非法交易，现在做应召的男孩并不多，有特殊需求的客户就更挑剔。我们是一个组织，人数不多，但有人专门负责为我们挑选客户，多数是通过网站上发布消息，也有极少数是经由老客户介绍新人。”  
    “组织？”王耀品味着这个新鲜的名词，“也就是说是别人指派你去接某个客人，你自己没有选择的余地？”  
    “是这样的。”本田菊坦然承认。“而且他们会抽走百分之二十到三十的收入，作为帮你评估客人身体和经济情况的酬劳。”  
    王耀摇摇头。“太多了。”  
    “某种意义上来说，这也是种行业标准。”本田菊举起高脚杯，浅浅呷了一口。“在‘组织’成立之前，发生过不少客人残害男孩的情况。我们也是寻求自我保护。至于百分之三十的抽成，里面已经包含了违约金，所以在一定程度上我们是自由的。”  
    王耀蹙着眉头，思考了好一会。  
    “冒昧地问一句，您的收入如何？”  
    “一周大约接三个客人，一小时两千美金，具体时间看客人意愿。”  
    “有指标吗？”  
    “当然。”  
    “我应付不来那么多。”沉思良久，王耀表示拒绝。“我要上课，还有实习。条件看上去是很诱人，但是，抱歉，我不能加入。”  
    “不再考虑一下吗？”本田微微一愣，漆黑的眸子沉沉地盯住对方。“王先生，恕我直言，您真的很棒，说是极品也不为过。加入我们，您会得到很大的好处。”  
    “不好意思啊，我讨厌被束缚。”王耀给自己倒了点酒，一饮而尽。“平时的压力已经很大了，最近又新添了一个以折磨人为乐的混蛋。我做这种事情不是为了钱，只是——希望你能理解——”  
    “我太累了，需要发泄。”  
    本田菊有些困惑地看着眼前漂亮的男孩。王耀仰起脖子，金黄的酒液盈满唇舌，喉结滑动的弧度，是恰到好处的暧昧。天空黯了下来，熏暖的灯光点亮他从耳垂到锁骨的一段曲线。顾盼之间，撩人的黑色眼线，随着微弯眼角漾出说不清的风情万种。  
    ……这就是波诺弗瓦先生喜欢的人吗？本田默然。虽然床第之间法国人呼唤的发音是Yao，但谁不清楚，但凡做这行的，傻子才会把真名交出去。  
    而他就是这么个傻子。  
    反正都是过去的事情了，收起无用的心猿意马，本田摇摇头，拿出了手机。“王先生，波诺弗瓦先生还吩咐了，让在下为您介绍一位朋友。”  
   “朋友？”王耀警觉，放下酒杯。“莫非……？”  
    本田点点头。“托马斯.柯尔特森先生，未婚，做上市公司操作的。之前他的固定男友因事退出了，找了几个都不满意——我想，如果是您的话，应该不会让客人失望。”  
    “又是投资界的？”  
    王耀接过手机，一眼扫过，顿时全身僵硬。  
    夜幕下男人懒懒地倚着河岸栏杆，锈红的头发被晚风吹乱，露出一双绿色的眸子和英俊的面孔。他歪着身子，指尖夹着一根雪茄，穿着一件深蓝色双排扣风衣，一侧嘴角高高吊起，对着镜头笑得肆意。  
    双击放大。再放大。直到男人的面孔有些模糊不清。王耀死死攥着手机，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛——  
    这真的，真的不是染了头发的亚瑟柯克兰？  
    见鬼，别说脸型眼睛，连眉毛都一模一样！  
    “你刚刚说他叫什么？”王耀狐疑地看着本田菊，“托马斯.柯克兰？”  
    本田被看得莫名其妙，摸了摸鼻尖。“是托马斯.柯尔特森先生……当然，名字会有假。但是柯尔特森先生在经营一家帮助企业上市并募集资金的公司，这一点错不了。”  
    “唔。”指腹扫过屏幕，不觉间嘴角噙了抹淡淡的笑意。细看还是不一样的，相比之下亚瑟的眉眼更多了几分锐利，瞳孔的颜色也更浅翠些。这位柯尔特森先生应该属于更受女孩子们追捧的类型，眉梢眼角流露出的淡淡邪佞，让他和哪种女人混迹在一起都不显违和。至于柯克兰先生嘛——王耀暗自腹诽着，谁家女孩子瞎了眼才会看上他啊。  
    ……可就这么糟糕的亚瑟柯克兰，坏脾气臭着脸性格恶劣的亚瑟柯克兰，谁摊上哭都来不及的亚瑟柯克兰，却有女朋友了。  
    这都有人要，他一定很幸福吧。  
    王耀垂下眼睛，心口有点磨。说不出什么感觉，就像用锉刀在心尖上一小块敏感的软肉上来来回回地搽，每一下都会唤起酸胀的疼痛。  
    “王先生，您感觉如何？满意的话，在下就把您的资料发过去。”本田菊柔和的声音将他拉了回来。王耀一个激灵，倒吓了日本人一跳。  
    “哦哦，挺好的……太谢谢你了。”  
    日本人微微颔首。王耀却又想到另一个问题：“那什么，这位柯尔特森先生，波诺弗瓦他认识吗？”  
    “抱歉，在下也不是很清楚。”本田菊连连摇头，却来不及掩饰眼神里一闪而过的犹豫。王耀皱了眉，也不方便逼问什么。  
    为客户保密是做这一行的基本原则，追问也不会有结果。本来就是上不得台面的交易，该闭嘴的时候，一个字都不能说。  
    王耀也不着急，等见到这位托马斯先生再问也不迟。  
    “那就拜托你了，本田先生。”  
    “我的荣幸。”  
   
    晚餐结束的时候，大约已经十点半了。本田菊是个极其聪明的孩子，言谈举止带着日本人惯有的恭敬谦卑，但又不会让人觉得妄自菲薄。而且他也是一所知名高校的Sophomore，主修国际商法，王耀和他谈了些专业上的事情，意外的很投缘。本田甚至表示，如果王耀希望的话，有机会他可以把他的导师介绍过来。  
    王耀哑然失笑。一个法律专业的高材生，竟然还在做着非法的皮肉生意，这听上去太讽刺了。  
    婉拒了本田菊开车送他回家的建议，王耀紧了紧风衣，一路走回了自己小小的公寓。白天的温度还带着夏末的尾巴，现在夜风一吹，沁凉入骨。胃里的葡萄酒摇晃起来，直往头顶上冲，王耀捂住发热的脸颊，一张欠扁的脸就这么突兀地跳进脑海，盘旋萦绕着，挥之不去。  
    金发，碧眼。鼻梁高挺，嘴唇锋利。他的身上有淡淡的薄荷香，不耐烦的挥着手，一字一句吐出带毒的话语，不可一世得让人没法不讨厌。  
    该死的，该死的亚瑟柯克兰。王耀低声咒骂着，一拳捶在梧桐树上，却没有想象中的疼痛。紧接着脚步踉跄了一下，整个人被拉着跌进了一个温暖的怀抱里。  
    “……谁？”  
    阿尔弗雷德紧紧地抱着他，力道之大简直要磨碎骨头。王耀哼哼着挣扎了几下，怎么也逃不开美国青年的蛮力。  
    “小耀，我好想你……”  
    天知道他等了多久，一个下午，半个晚上。看到王耀的身影出现在街角的时候阿尔简直以为自己出现了错觉，泡吧，烂醉，眼前的男孩似乎再也不是自己熟悉的王耀了。然而来不及恼怒，心疼瞬间占了上风，伸手拥他入怀的冲动只是本能。  
    “你怎么又喝酒了？怎么老是喝酒啊！”被王耀反手抱住，阿尔却又僵硬起来。这和想象的不一样——弗朗西斯屡次三番劝告他不要再在王耀身上下功夫，那就是块茅坑里的石头，可是倔强的美国青年总不甘心就这么不明不白的结束了，活要见人死要见尸，就算真的要终结，他也得听着王耀亲口说出来才死心。还没努力就先放弃，这不是他阿尔弗雷德的风格。  
    胡子混蛋讽刺他，也是，你还没拼尽全力一次，怎么能知道什么叫绝望?  
    苦苦等了这么久，设想了无数后果，可是现在谁来告诉他，表白的对象喝醉了倒头就要睡可怎么办？  
    “放开我，我要回家……”王耀闭着眼睛倚了一会，终于恢复了些许神志。揉了揉脸抬起头，不料却撞进一片湛蓝的眼眸里。  
     这一下的惊吓不亚于某人把一沓文件摔在他脸上，王耀一个激灵，顿时酒醒了大半，赶紧把人推开。  
    “阿尔弗雷德！”  
    “你记得我！”  
    “嘶……你怎么跟到这里来了……”王耀捶着脑袋，头痛欲裂。“弗朗西斯告诉你的？看爷不揍丫的……”  
    “小耀，你喝醉了，Hero，我，我先送你进屋？”阿尔有点尴尬，一双手伸在半空抬也不是放也不是。早就准备好的告白被忘到九霄云外——能怎么办呢，要他怎么办呢，青年第一次如此痛恨自己的懦弱，朝思暮想的人就在眼前，却连靠近的勇气都没有。  
    “不用你送。”王耀断然拒绝。晚风吹起他的风衣下摆，他就那么远远地站着，似乎和寂夜融为了一色。他面孔惨白，身上还散发着酒气，却已经又是如常的神情——遥远，生硬，拒人于千里之外的淡漠。  
    “有什么话在这里说吧，抓紧时间，说完我还要回去。”  
    美国青年深深低下了头。  
    几秒的时间，王耀几乎要耗尽全部耐心。他刚要转身，阿尔突然狠狠一握拳，金色的头发扬起来，青年高高扯起嘴角，咧开一个没心没肺的笑容。  
    “王耀！hero喜欢你！和hero在一起吧！”  
    开朗鲜活的声音撕开厚重的夜幕，久久回荡在狭小的花园里，是属于阿尔弗雷德独一无二的热情。青年的鼻尖染上一块红色，不知是被晚风冻的，还是他激动得快要哭出声音。  
    王耀整个人僵在原地，看着他镜片后湛蓝的眼睛，干净，透澈，像盛夏正午明晃晃的太阳，散发着永不消退的能量——每一个女孩子和他在一起都会很快乐的，阿尔风趣，健壮，是所有人心中理想的交往对象。  
    只是王耀从来都隔绝在“所有人”之外。  
    他以为早就锁上了心，却并没有想象中那么坚强。可这是他能想到保护自己最好的方式，比起拥抱灿烂的太阳，他更宁愿在寂寞的夜里一人饮酒，摇摇欲坠。  
    王耀仰起脸，夜风如水，温柔地亲吻着他的面颊，皮肤和心脏的温度一点点冷下去。东方人干哑地笑起来，胸口却闷得难受，好像下一秒就会炸裂。  
    “阿尔弗雷德，你走吧。”  
    金发青年的笑容瞬间凝固在脸上。  
    “……小耀？”  
    “就当我从没认识过你好吗？我很累，需要休息。“不忍心再看阿尔的表情，王耀抓住衣襟狠狠裹紧了身体，快步向公寓走去。  
    “王耀！王耀！”  
    青年的呼唤，散在风里，落在心里。  
    可是不行，不能停步，不能回头。他必须硬下心，早一点断了他的念想，就能少一点疼痛。错误的开始，错误的故事。阿尔弗雷德还是个孩子，他们根本就是两个世界的人。王耀突然特别特别害怕，若是让阿尔知道他做了应召，他会怎么想？  
    不敢想，不能想。就这么结束吧，没有结局，就是最好的结局——若能提前说一声不能永恒，谁又要相逢？  
    随着干脆的咔嗒声，门被毫不留情的合上，阿尔的呼唤和视线就是另外一个世界的事了。王耀靠在门上，有什么东西在胸腔里积压太久，铺天盖地爆发的瞬间，使用过度的身体几乎有些受不住。顺着门板滑落到地上，阿尔的声音依稀回荡在耳畔，王耀捂住脸，大颗大颗眼泪顺着指缝滑落。  
    他都……做了些什么啊……  
漆黑的夜，漆黑的房间。窗户没关，黯淡的窗帘随着夜风飘动得妖冶。  
王耀擦着头发从浴室里走出来。散开淅沥滴水的黑发，东方人脸颊惨白得没有一丝血色。然而嘴唇却是鲜红的，眼角却是鲜红的，欲望高高挺立着，脚下的步伐虚浮不稳。  
他身上只穿了一件同样被水泅湿的白衬衫，松散的领口间露出幼白的锁骨。袖子长出一截，小小的身体缩在里面。衬衫的下摆盖不住光裸的大腿，腰肢难耐地扭动着，浑圆的臀部曲线若隐若现。  
王耀在床上胡乱打着滚，醉意混着欲望的焦渴，从里到外蔓延开来。他听到欲火在焚烧骨头的声音，吱嘎作响，要把他每一寸神经，每一寸血肉都烧成灰烬。  
王耀深深低下了头，握住了自己，唇畔逸出一声长吟。  
另一只手摸索着找到了笔记本电脑，启动，敲击，打开了摄像头。  
屏幕上弹出了对话框，王耀斜仰倒在床上，看着小小的方格之间，同一时刻世界各地的人们在用同一种方式直播不同的故事。指尖在触摸板上滑动着，单击锁定，双击放大，发出单独会话的邀请，就建立了一种奇妙的联系。  
明明素不相识，明明天各一方，却在这样的夜里，坦荡地展示着彼此。  
王耀热爱这种方式，浪漫，危险，铺天盖地的羞耻，多像一夜情。  
窗口里的人正在直播深夜美食。王耀换了个姿势趴在床上，饶有兴趣地看着她把一叠叠酱料娴熟地丢人锅里，几轮翻炒，食材就显出了诱人的颜色——希望他这辈子还有机会回到中国，王耀有些遗憾地想着，点击切换。  
这群年轻人正在练舞，舞蹈室灯光昏黄，照在这群健壮有力的身体上，被汗水反射出淡淡的金光，蓬勃，朝气，属于一切的美好。王耀抬手打了声招呼，一个绑着头巾的年轻人好奇地凑了过来，太近的距离，王耀看到他的眼睛是奇异的紫灰色。  
“Hi，很高兴认识你。”  
“Hi，”对方的发音有些生硬，王耀猜不出他是哪里的人。“你那边是不是很晚了啊？你该睡了。”  
王耀瞄了眼时间，凌晨一点。“是啊，很晚了，要睡了。祝排演顺利。“  
“会顺利的，谢谢你。晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
王耀切了窗口，对自己的温和耐心都感到惊异。   
下一个方格里，两个年轻人正在房间里抱着吉他自弹自唱，两个人都长得很漂亮，王耀吹了声口哨，把两人的注意力拉到屏幕上。  
“Hi, guys.”  
“哇，你好漂亮。”陌生的人总能干脆地说出自己的夸奖。  
王耀笑起来，手托在腮边。冲着另外一个扬了扬下巴。  
“喂，口他。”  
“……what？”  
“口交。不懂吗？含住他的小弟弟，射给我看。”  
年轻人脸红了。  
“你他妈精神病吧你！”一巴掌挥没了屏幕。  
王耀又打了几个滚，倒在床上放声大笑。好久没这么痛痛快快地笑过了，他抬手抿了抿眼角的泪水，肚子都笑得发痛。酒精在大脑里发酵，蒸腾出奇妙的错觉。黑暗为一切隐秘披上一层外衣，这样的夜里，有什么不能原谅？  
王耀又爬过来点亮屏幕。这次出现在方格里的脸，是一个落寞的男人。  
空洞的神色，飘忽的眼神。男人面颊消瘦，一双眼睛大得惊人。他没注意到王耀的打招呼邀请，似乎在全神贯注地观赏视频。  
“嘿！看着我！”  
男人转过眼睛。“哎哟，你是男的女的？”  
“你妈妈没教过你这么说话很没礼貌吗？”  
“……抱歉，可是，你没有胸。”  
“我就是男的。怎么，让你恶心了吗？”  
“并不。只是有点诧异。”  
“很好，接下来，我需要你保持绝对的安静。你只需要看着我。如果你感到恶心，关掉屏幕好了。”  
“你，你要干什么？”  
“闭嘴。”  
王耀调大音量，爬起身跪坐在电脑前，眼睛盯着摄像头，一粒一粒，缓慢地解开纽扣。葱白的指尖滑过，所及之处衣物披散开，露出晶莹如玉的肌肤。屏幕惨淡的荧光照在身上，生出一种别样的朦胧。  
直到衬衫完全解下，从肩膀滑落。王耀转过身，把美好的肩背曲线完完全全地展露。扬声器里传来男人粗重的呼吸，东方人回头看了一眼，男人的脸上已经写满了欲望，他颤抖着，声线压抑。  
“哦，哦宝贝，给我看，我要看……”  
“闭嘴。”王耀冷硬地呵斥，“你个蠢货。”  
“我是，我是……”  
王耀又换了个姿势，对着摄像头打开大腿。柔嫩的阴茎耸立着哭泣着，可怜兮兮地期待被爱抚。王耀深吸了口气，握住了自己性器，上下套弄的手法青涩而不熟练，快感却被轻易勾上来，他加快了手上的动作，不自觉地呻吟。  
那是一种渴望被疼爱的声音，一种鼓励男人进攻的声音。屏幕前的男人几乎有些发狂了，寂静的房间里回荡着他野兽般的低吼。  
喘息交融，欲火沸腾。就像真的在做爱一样。  
王耀沉沉地闭上眼睛，眩晕的感觉在脑海里翻滚。  
怎么办，射不出来。  
伸长手臂摸到床头柜的润滑膏，胡乱挖了一块，双腿打得更开，急切地侵犯着自己。指尖抚平穴口的褶皱，齿列咬住充血的下唇，东方人深吸了口气，一插到底。  
疼痛，瘙痒。脚趾勾住床单用力蜷起，修长的脖颈高仰，赤裸的身体汗水，腰肢拱起一个色情的弧度。  
快感涌了上来，温柔却不容拒绝地将他包裹。王耀深深呼吸着，大脑昏昏沉沉，只有一张脸在眼前愈发清晰。喉结翻滚，忍不住哀唤出声。  
“亚瑟，亚瑟……快一点……”  
“给我……”  
反复摩擦的敏感点，凶狠的撕咬和撞击。漂亮的脸上混合着汗水和眼泪，禁欲而暴戾的男人覆在他身上，唇舌游走，留下一路晶亮湿热的吻迹。  
掌心的温度热得滚烫，抚上他的脸，蒙住他的眼，下身深深抽动着，顶弄的力道让他发狂。王耀用力抱住身上的男人，长腿攀着他的腰际，随着他的节奏迎合着，颤抖着，渴望他插到最深处，狠狠占领他，从肉体到灵魂。  
男人的呻吟愈发癫狂，近乎喊叫。  
“宝贝，宝贝你太棒了……”  
王耀晕红着脸，一把扣上了电脑。手下动作个不停，无处安放的思念，铭心刻骨的寂寞，混着淡淡的愧疚和悲伤，在今夜泛滥成灾。  
窗外月色正浓。  
   
 ［tbc］


End file.
